Reunited
by kataanglvr125
Summary: Aang's been gone for 3 months, and when he returns, he has a few surprises for everyone. Kataang Week III promt. Rated T just in case.


Well, not sure if I'm doing to other prompts but I really liked this one and had a great idea. So I wrote it down. It's one of my better stories! So, read:

**Disclaimer**: Do you think a teenager would own Avatar: The Last Airbeneder? Besides, it belongs to Mike and Bryan!

* * *

_Reunited_

"Where is he?" Katara asked frantically.

"He'll be here soon," Suki assured.

"It's gonna be okay," Sokka added, stepping over to Katara and engulfing her in a loving family hug to calm her down, which didn't work.

Katara pushed Sokka away and looked to the sky. Aang had left 3 months ago to finish up some work in the Fire Nation with Zuko and Mai while everyone else stayed behind in Ba Sing Se. Katara, who had never been one to worry, constantly thought of possibilities of why Aang would never come back, however, none of them would ever come true.

"Look Sugar Queen," Toph exclaimed behind Katara, "do you really think Twinkle Toes wouldn't come home to see you? He loves you, and you love him, so stop worrying and wait."

Katara didn't want to admit it, but she knew Toph was right. Aang always came home to see her and was never away from her for more than 4 months. "Come on Aang, where are you?" Katara whispered quietly. Suddenly, Katara heard a noise that made her heart jump. A growl, but not just any growl, it was the one she had been waiting to hear for 3 months. Katara looked up and saw the outline of a flying bison, along with a shadowed figure on top of the bison. Katara smiled as Appa slowly descended from the iridescent evening sky.

Once Appa touched down, Katara heard another noise that she'd missed for 3 months. "Hey guys," the voice exclaimed. The figure smiled and airbended himself off of Appa.

"Aang," Katara screamed, bounding toward Aang.

"Hey Katar..." Aang began, cut off by a pair of ruby lips smashing down on his. Aang threw his arms around Katara's waist, picked her up, and twirled her around. Katara's emerald dress flopped around and wrapped a little part of itself around Aang's legs when he placed Katara back on the ground, still enchanted by her kiss. Aang broke the kiss when he felt a slight tap on his right shoulder. He turned to see Sokka, Toph, and Suki staring at them. Aang blushed furiously, unlocking his hold on Katara's waist. Aang still, however, grasped Katara's hand, refusing to let it go.

Sokka stepped over to Aang and embraced his brother-in-law. "Good to see you again," Sokka bellowed, smiling.

"Good to have you back Twinkle Toes," Toph exclaimed, punching Aang in the arm, which she does to show affection.

"I'm so happy to see you," Suki added, giving Aang a huge hug.

"I'm happy to see you too. All of you," Aang smiled. "You the most," Aang said, turning to his wife and giving her a small, short kiss on the lips. "But, I need to go unpack." Aang explained.

"I'll help you," Katara offered.

"I'd rather do this alone. I have a few presents and don't want anyone to see them."

"Alright, see you soon." Katara said hesitantly.

Two hours later, Aang emerged from the stairwell with a huge box. "Here are your presents." Aang yelled excitedly. "For Sokka," Aang began, reaching his hands inside the box and pulling out a sword made from a meteor and a boomerang from the Water Tribe.

"You found them?" Sokka questioned. "But how?"

"I looked forever but finally found them." Aang smiled as Sokka took the sword and boomerang in his hands and checked to see if they were the right ones, which they were. "Now for Toph." Aang reached his hand in the box again and pulled out a gold and green belt that looked as if it was a trophy from an earthbending arena. Aang stepped over to Toph and placed the belt in her hands.

"The belt from Earth Rumble 6," Toph said. "Sweet." Toph took the belt in her hands and fastended it around her tiny waist. "A perfect fit."

"And now for Suki's present." Aang reached once more inside the box and pulled out two fans that looked almost 250 years old.

"The fans from Avatar Kyoshi? Wow, you really go all out when you get presents." Suki complimented, taking the fans and experimenting with them. "They still work perfectly."

"What about me?" Katara asked in her singsong voice.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget you. Come with me," Aang stated, taking Katara's hand and pulling her out to the balcony. The sun was almost gone but there was still a tiny, golden sliver of the sun visible in the horizon. "For you, my love, I have found something that I think you will enjoy seeing." Aang reached for his pocket and pulled out a necklace woven out of what looked to be a string for a fishing pole and with a small pink flower with a yellow center woven into the necklace in the middle.

Katara gasped. It was the necklace Aang made for her when she lost her mothers over 5 years ago when the group was traveling to the North Pole. "Oh my gosh, Aang. How did you find it?"

"I've had it for a while and wanted to wait until the perfect moment to give it back to you. Now you can wear it as a bracelet instead of a necklace."

"I'd love to." Katara agreed. Aang took the former necklace in his hands and tied it around Katara's left wrist. Then he took her chocolate skinned hand in his, wrapped the other hand around her waist, and kissed her full on the lips. Katara answered by unlocking her hand from his and wrapping both around his neck in an effort to pull him closer. When the couple broke apart, Aang whispered something in Katara's ear.

"Reunited and it feels so good." Aang whispered. Katara answered by pressing her lips once more to his. The couple was reunited and it felt so good.

_Reunited and it feels so good.  
Reunited 'cause we understood.  
There's one perfect fit, and sugar, this one is it.  
We both are so excited 'cause we're reunited, hey, hey._

Fin.

_

* * *

_Well, that's it! Don't forget to REVIEW! No flames please!

_~kataanglvr125_


End file.
